An in depth guide to a happy ending by Avatar Aang
by nish0
Summary: "How to keep handsome, heroic, prince with sad past and attractive 'bad boy' attitude away from your potential love interest: An in depth guide to a happy ending by Avatar Aang.". Here Aang provides helpful tips and guides to keep your love interest away from others and win her love.


**How to keep handsome, heroic, prince with sad past and attractive 'bad boy' attitude away from ****_your potential love interest_****: An in depth guide to a happy ending by Avatar Aang.**

Hi everyone! It's Avatar Aang here. Today, I would like to talk about a very important thing most of you have probably experienced in your life. Yes, I'm talking about that age old dilemma that intertwines into your daily love lives. We have all had those moments, when we've realised that we might have lost the girl of our dreams to another guy, who is much older, more handsome and more accomplished than us. And you can never take back the decision you've made regarding letting them in to your team, because you are a good guy. Unfortunately, it's always us, the good guys, who suffer. Situations like these can potentially damage your mental, emotional and spiritual power. At the same time, you risk your ability to fight your enemies properly, as during a fight you will be too distracted to pay much attention to your opponent by unintentionally keeping yourself alert for any events that might lead to _your love interest_ being saved from a mortal danger by someone other than yourself, especially _Him_. Therefore, my little report here can guide you to a path to a much less difficult and blissful happy ending. Let's begin.

**Identifying the danger:**

**Step 1: **

The first step towards eliminating a danger is to identifying it. It can be done safely and less weirdly by keeping an eye on _your love interest_ from far away. But make sure you don't stalk her excessively; because if discovered, it might lead to a wrong impression on your part, and can reduce your chances greatly of ever being able to get her. My suggestion is to keep a constant distance of at least 20 meters, more if necessary. If you are lucky, _your love interest _will be travelling with you and taking a journey towards the same goal as you are (most likely that would be the case, as we good guys fall for the first girl that gets close to us), thus this becomes much easier. All you have to do is, while camping out, sleep very lightly and wake up at the slightest noise. Also whenever there's a situation that requires your team mates to split up into groups, make sure you get selected to go with her. These steps will allow you to also keep an eye on any man/boy/bender that might approach _your love interest_, who looks much more accomplished than you. But be careful, not all man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you is a threat. As a man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you, might have their sights set for someone much better than _your love interest._ Therefore, you have to make sure that they like each other. Easiest way to find that out, is by letting them talk and hang out a little. As you'll be only 20 meters away from them, with your avatar vision and hearing, you'll easily be able to recognise their reactions to each other and understand if there is any spark between them. You can also use your glider to fly. It will give you a better view and the noise cancelling effect. Don't worry if you're not an avatar like me. It can be done. It will just be a bit harder, but it can definitely be done. Be patient.

One thing that might reduce your chances of visibility, is if _your love interest_ gets kidnapped by the enemy and the said _man/boy/bender_ is on the enemy's side. For uncontrollable situations like that, you need to take few preventive measures beforehand. I will mention them in a later chapter.

**Step 2:**

Second most important feature of identifying the danger is, _knowing how to find out if there is a spark between them_. I have developed a methodical approach for your convenience. Follow the steps mentioned below.

First carefully analyse their _facial expressions, body language_ and _vocal reaction_ to normal things. And by "their" I mean both _your love interest_ and the _man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you and you suspect that he might have an idea of chasing your love interest romantically_. During the first analysis, you'll have to make sure they are not anywhere near each other. In other words, they are thinking the other person isn't around. This analysis of their _facial expression, Body language_ and _vocal reaction_ will provide you with a 'control' set of data. This 'control' results will then be used to compare against the actual test analysis.

After you gather your 'control' data, you then move on to the actual experiment. This time, analyse their _facial expression, body language _and _vocal reaction_ when the other person is around. This is less time consuming than the previous task, as both subject can be analysed during a single sitting.

Start your comparison. Below are few helpful notes that will give you an idea about how to determine a positive result from this experiment.

**_Facial expression:_** If you see the changes in the facial expression of _your love interest_ or _the man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest_, include _higher ratio of pinkness on their cheeks_, _increased frequency of blinking_ _and constant smiling_, then, it's positive that they like the other.

**_Body language:_** If you observe that they are mostly _keeping their body faced toward the other, awkwardly trying to move closer and at the same time, looking like they are becoming more uncomfortable as a result of doing so_, then you have another positive for body language.

**_Vocal reaction:_** This step requires very careful listening to their _vocal reaction_ when they come across each other. You will notice _higher pitched tone, voices sounding like they have a very dry throat_ and _very frequent and high pitched laughter_. These are the things to look for in a positive result.

If you have identified the above changes in _your love interest_ or in the _man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest_, then you should now move on to next chapter.

**Taking Preventative measures:**

As I have mentioned before, you might come across situations where you can't keep an eye on _your love interest_ (i.e. getting kidnapped by the enemy). These out of control situations render you helpless and useless. So, you have to make sure to keep several _preventative measures_ in place. Note carefully, that you should start working on them as soon as you've realised that you are interested in _her_ romantically. This will provide a strong ground beneath your feet during dire situations.

**1. ****_Heroics and people saving skills:_** You must have this very important skill for a mission such as this. It does not matter whether you are a _main character_ or a _side character_, love is love. It is to make sure that since the time she has known you, you have been displaying a great amount of _heroics_ and _people saving ability_. It helps when you have avatar powers, but it isn't absolutely necessary. Pathway to achieve this include, 1) _whenever you see or meet someone who is in need your help or need saving from someone/thing evil, do your best to save them _and 2) _win_. The second and last part is very vital. You don't want to get your ass kicked by a minor evil/bad guy. That will make the whole journey pointless and dying won't do you any good to winning her love. There is a place and time for useful _near-death situations_, and I will be mentioning them shortly. Keeping up consistent _heroic acts_ will improve your image in her eyes, and even though you are younger, skinnier and not very attractive, your personality will say otherwise to her. So, in a situation like, _her_ getting kidnapped by the handsome enemy _man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you with a romantic interest in her_, she will not forget how good and heroic you are and she will think twice before letting him anywhere near her heart. But if that enemy _man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest_, switches side and comes to join your team to save the day, than you will have a big problem in your hands. But do not loose heart. Carefully follow the steps in the next few chapters, and you will be victorious.

**2. ****_Random and frequent acts of kindness, especially towards her:_** This skill is very useful for inducing '_new feelings_' or '_stir up old feelings'_ inside the heart of _your love interest_. This will allow you to constantly be the _man/boy/friend (for now)_ she can count on and she will come to you to confide in you. This gives you an insight into her heart and soul, also allows you to know what kind of person she is. Because, you might not like her later once you get to know her properly. If you are lucky like me, you would find out that she is exactly what you have been looking for and this will strengthen your determination to get her all to yourself. To achieve this ability, you have to carefully place yourself in situations which might inflict great emotion in her. _I.e. remembering the death of her mother, finding someone else's memory of her grandmother etc_. At times like these she will need someone to talk to and you'll, very conveniently, be there with a comfortable shoulder (once you grow bigger and taller, it gets comfier, but for now whatever you have will do). The best thing about this particular _preventative measure_ is that you don't need more than 4 or 5 of them. They are very easy and effective.

As you have noticed in the title I have mentioned, _especially towards her_, indicating your _random and frequent acts of kindness_ also need to be directed towards other people. It helps if you have her family members in your team, as you can very quickly make friends with them, and she will already accept you as part of her family. Being kind to other random people (in front of her) is also somewhat effective. When she sees your _gentle nature, the goodness of your heart_ and _generosity towards people who are suffering_, she will have high regards for you and it'll make her think three times, or even more, before letting anyone else near her heart.

**Keeping your love interest away from the ****_man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest_****, and vice versa: **

This is the most important chapter. This is where you will truly learn how to keep this _man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest_ away from _your love interest_. Following are the various ways you can achieve your desired result:

1. _Keeping her near._ The best way to keep him away from _your love interest_ is keeping her with you. For example: while camping make sure they are not doing the same chore, if that happens you can always butt in and interrupt their conversation.

2. _Attention seeking._ During dinner or just before sleep when everyone is sitting around the fire, if you notice them looking at each other, quickly strike up a conversation with either of them. If that isn't possible, do something stupid or crazy to get their attention on you.

3. _Training._ If the _man/boy/bender who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest,_ is someone you can keep busy by letting him train you, do not hesitate to take up that chance as often as you can. Do not fear the sore muscles and pain. She'll be worth it.

4. _Guilt trips._ If you are able to guilt trip _your love interest_ into admitting to herself that breaking your heart isn't something she should do as she owes you a lot, then do not hesitate to play dirty. Take as any chances you may get to indirectly show her your feelings towards _her_. She will be confused and conflicted. And if she needs to make a choice, she will choose you. Guilt trips can also work on the _man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest_. As you have taken him into your team after everything he has done, he is also grateful to you. Thus subtly keep insinuating your interest on _her_ to _him_. That way he will get the picture, and stay away from her. Depending on the denseness of their skull, you might have to change the degree of subtleness.

5. _Sympathy from other teammates._ Use other teammates to your advantage. Make sure, they already know about your feelings towards _her_ by using your subtle hints and showing you're hurt when _she _hangs out with_ him_. This might trigger their conscience and they will come to your aid. This won't work if they are not indebted to you. You also have to make sure that they do not have their own romantic interests in you or _her_. If that happens, they are useless for this exercise. But I doubt anyone would be interested in a stalky, skinny kid who is barely 4 feet tall. If you are not that, than you should watch out for it. If you find that someone else is romantically interested in the _man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest,_ use that to you advantage and may be let them join your quest.

6. _Sabotage._ This dirty word has all the potential any _love struck man/boy/friend (for now)_ could need. As you might have heard, nothing is unfair in love and war. Although, you will have great trouble doing anything unfair as you are a good guy like me. Do not fear, I have suggestions that can let you be a successful saboteur while keeping your hands and conscience clean.

**1. **If you find yourself in a situation where _your love interest_ had an argument with the _man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest_, or vice versa, get yourself set in a position right in the middle, just like a negotiator, without the negotiation. All you have to do is let your goodness shine in a useful way. Once you hear one side of the story, make sure to agree with one of them behind the other ones back. But do not, I repeat, do not try to come up with any excuses for _him_ in front of _her_ and vice versa. With your constant presence as a supporter, they will burn in their own anger and turn bitter towards each other. At the end you will still remain the guy who have supported them and a _dear friend (for now)_.

**2. **If the above situation never comes to be, being a saboteur might be a problem. In this case you will have to set up a situation where it can occur. For example, if _your love interest_ and the _man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest,_ have different choices/tastes/ideas about something, make sure to never get involved in making peace. Let them continue with their arguments and this will eventually initiate the above situation and you can work your magic. This should be fairly easy, as both these people are strong-willed and stubborn.

7. _Perfect timing._ This is a skill very crucial to a mission like this. If you can master the ability of _perfectly timing_ your arrival in the middle of any situation, you can never loose. But this is very hard. A constant practice should be in place since the beginning of your journey. Once you have mastered it, make sure to _perfectly time_ your arrivals and appearances during any conversation between them, any fights _your love interest_ is fighting (so that you can save her at the exact moment), any fight the _man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest, _might be fighting ( so that you can save him and let him be more indebted to you), and any saving might be needed for _your love interests_ relatives or siblings, who are part of your team. Also _perfectly time_ the arrival of _his_ ex-girlfriends. I know the last bit is going to be mostly out of your hands, but what you can do is using your _perfect timing_ to never let them have any privacy, which will delay their expression of interests for each other to each other and whenever the ex-girlfriend shows will be _perfectly timed_.

8. _Ex-girlfriend/s._ If/when _his _ex-girlfriend/s shows up, be sure to be supportive of them. If possible encourage _him_ to go back to her. _He _will be already soft towards her, as _he _dumped her for being not good enough for _him_, and it will be a matter of time when _he_ goes back to her. During _his_ _complicated emotional struggle-filled time_, keep _your love interest _occupied with other things, so she will not notice it until it's too late. If possible, strike a deal with the ex-girlfriend. Note, this will not be useful if the ex-girlfriend isn't interested in _him_ anymore. The solution to this would be providing the ex-girlfriend opportunities to accidentally show up during one of the emotional talking scenes between_ her _and_ him_. This will induce jealousy in the heart of the ex-girlfriend, she will once again be ready to take _him_ back.

9. _Appearances._ This is also a major issue and very little can done about it. As you know the _man/boy/bender, who is more accomplished than you with romantic feelings towards your love interest,_ is much better looking than you. Thus, competing against someone like that with your stalky, skinny, bald head might not be a good idea. So, you do something about changing _his _appearance. If _he_ has a head full of rugged, messy, very attractive hair, convince _him_ to cut it off. If you can't convince him, ask the help of his uncle. Also, _NEVER_ let him take _his_ shirt off. If you do, it's over.

10. _Near-death situations_. This is something extremely effective. Doing it only once can secure a place for yourself in _her _heart. This requires you to be mortally wounded by an enemy during a quest. Preferably in order to save her. But make sure the enemy that causes that _near-death situation_ isn't a minor bad guy. This situation also needs to be _perfectly timed_ (see number 7.) at a moment _not too early_ and _not too close _to the end of your journey. Too early _near-death situation_ might not be very potent and make you look weak, and too close to the end of the journey might leave you weak to be able to win the final battle.

11. Last but not least, _winning the final battle_. This will solve all the issues and you will be the hero who saved the world. Nothing is sexier than that.

**Conclusion: **

This is the final chapter of this guide. I assume, you have followed the steps in this guide and surely have become victorious in winning the heart of the girl of your dreams. You have now reached the end of your journey and ready to settle down with _your love interest_, who is now the _love of your life_. If this hasn't happened to you and you have failed, please let me know and I'll give you your money back. This is all for now and I wish you all best on all of your future endeavours.

Avatar Aang

30/5/2013

Note: Idea originated from the works of Baxter54132. Please visit the following for more.

community/How-To-Series-Collection/75354/


End file.
